Tangled up in you JosefMick Slash
by Emerald72
Summary: Where Mick's concerned, entanglement seems a suitable description for his relationship with Josef post Beth. Written for the Slash Las comm  prompt, Freedom is an Illusion  Josef/Mick Slash.


Title: Tangled up in you

Pairing: Josef/Mick

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Where Mick's concerned, entanglement seems a suitable description for his relationship with Josef post Beth. Written for the Slash_Las comm (prompt, Freedom is an Illusion)

* * *

><p>"You really believe all that Vampire freedom crap, don't you?" Mick laid back, one arm tucked behind his head, as he watched his friend – <em>his lover?<em>- wrestle with a wayward sock.

"You know I do," Josef furrowed his brow as he began to hunt for the other half of the pair; clothes were strewn around the room, hanging from lampshades, and crumpled in piles on the floor. "I take it you don't." It was a rhetorical question; they'd had this discussion before. Josef spun-faced, and cocked a facetious eyebrow in Mick's direction.

Mick picked at a ball of lint on the bed sheets, and pretended not to notice. "I don't know, sometimes, I guess. I feel trapped though. It's like a piece of me gets up every morning, and then disappears."

"Two humans walked into a bar."

"I'm sorry?" Mick looked confused at Josef's strange response.

Josef smiled, and waved him aside. "You're talking in riddles."

"Am I?"

Something in the tone of Mick's voice gave Josef pause. Arms folded neatly across his chest, he tilted his head, and waited for Mick to continue.

"You know I really wish you didn't have to leave," Mick said finally.

"Ah," Josef gave a singular nod. So that's what this was about.

Mick shifted defensive, seated on the edge of the bed now. "Ah? What do you mean, Ah?"

"You always decide to start in with the heavy stuff, just as I have to leave, Mick," Josef challenged, "I have work to do, Kostan Industries doesn't run itself you know. You knew I wouldn't be staying the night when you invited me over here. What gives?"

"Alright, keep your fangs in," Mick snapped with more annoyance than he meant. He softened his approach. "I get lonely, man. You know that. We both do."

Josef relented. Walking over to where Mick sat, he joined Mick on the bed. "I suppose I can spare another hour or so," arms drawn around Mick's waist, Josef rested his chin atop Mick's shoulder.

"Gee, don't sound so enthused," Mick rolled his eyes, and scoffed. And then his manner quietened again. "After all those years spent hiding in the shadows, being alone, I just got used to having someone around, before…you know."

Mick never spoke of Beth's leaving.

"Yeah, I know," Josef nodded his understanding. "_I was there, remember_?" He wanted to add.

"What am I to you?" Mick asked straight out then.

Caught off guard, it took Josef a moment to respond. "What do you want to be?"

_Everything…_

"I don't know?" Mick picked at the edge of a fingernail, beginning to regret having spoken.

"My lover, my entanglement…my three times a week, and twice on Sunday booty call?"

Mick laughed at Josef's wit. "All of the above?" He quipped in return. And then it was back once more to quietude, and picking at the edge of keratin distractions. "Entanglement sounds about right though," Mick muttered, half to himself.

_…And freedom is an illusion, because somehow I've managed to get myself completely tangled _

Josef sensed Mick's thoughts, and those which lay beneath – the words unspoken, always hidden.

"You want me to say I love you, is that it?"

"No." Mick's response was a little too quick of the mark, his tone a fraction too sharp.

"Because last time you started bandying the L word about, it didn't really work out so well, did it?"

Mick shook his head, "No."

Beth hadn't left, he'd driven her away. Rushing in where angels feared to tread, only to retreat just as fast. He'd taken it for granted she would just accept the riddles and mixed metaphors he sent out. He was wrong.

"Maybe it would be different this time?" Mick hadn't realised he'd said those words out loud, until it was too late.

"Maybe," Josef withdrew his arms from around Mick's waist, stood up, adjusted the sleeves of his suit coat, "but which one of us is willing to take that risk?"

"You really have to leave?" Mick thought of all the ways he could get Josef to stay.

" Afraid so."

"Well at least you've got the decency to sound sorry about it."

Josef ignored that remark. One last, lingering kiss and he was headed for the door. He stopped when he reached it, and then turned, his hand rested on the doorknob.

"Mick?"

"What?" Mick wondered what final words Josef had to impart this time.

"We always did feel the same, we just saw it from a different point of view."

The words were from an old Bob Dylan song; it was as close to I love you as what he would get.

"Tangled," Mick thought as he watched Josef take his leave.

_…Tangled up in you._


End file.
